charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower of Magic
Return to ➽ ➽ Craft Buildings All information on this page is current and accurate as of August 9, 2018 The Tower of Magic, commonly referred to as "ToM" is a Craft Building where you create the Spells used for enchanting your Buildings and Shmoos. Click the different tabs on this page, to get info regarding the Build Reqs for each level + lots of other info that will help you maximize the potential of your Spells! Click pictures to Enlarge Tower of Magic= : Click for » » Seasonal Spell Info |-|Spells= Spells are crafted in the Tower of Magic (ToM) - Enchanting is a very important part of Charm Farm and something you will want to do often! Here are some important Facts and Tips to help you understand the importance of crafting and casting Spells. Spells: __NOEDITSECTION__ *Spells increase the profit and reduce the production time of your buildings *The best way to gain Magic XP is through Spell Casting *The only way to get Rope is through casting spells. It drops from the actual spell and not the building, so keep enchanting and eventually you will get the Ropes you need. *The Spell Button on your right sidebar will default to the highest level spell in your inventory each time you reload/refresh your game. To choose the spell you want showing in the Spell Button - open your inventory > 5th tab > click on the Spell you want to use. This will automatically shift the Spell into the Spell Button until you reload the game again and put you in enchantment mode. |-|Tricks= This section will teach you one of the most important tricks in the game - How to maximize your Enchantments! #Begin Production in your Tower of Magic (ToM) #When the timer is almost finished, Enchant it with a Spell (You can calculate the optimal time based on the level of Spell you are using, since each one lasts for a different duration) #Collect your Spell - this will give you 2 Spells + extra Magic XP #Continue to watch the timer, collecting as soon as the cycle has finished and restarting the ToM quickly, while the Enchantment is still active. #Rinse, Repeat. This will give you many extra Spells from just 1 Enchantment. *Note 1: With a L7 Spell that lasts for 96mins you can run your ToM through many, many production cycles using just the 1 Enchantment! *Note 2: If you really want to be OCD about the timer, you can use this nifty little online countdown timer. Just set it as a reminder to collect and restart your ToM: http://www.online-stopwatch.com/ *Note 3: This is also good to do on other production buildings. If you do some calculations based on the level of your spell, you can figure out the optimal time to enchant your buildings and have the enchantment carry over to the next production cycle! |-|Upgrade Reqs= You must first meet these requirements to begin the upgrade process: :::Note: ML = Magic Level *Level 1: Provided on your land fully built *Level 2: ML 2 + Complete Quest: What you Sow, 500 Coins, 200 Mana *Level 3: ML 4 + 2300 Coins, 300 Mana *Level 4: ML 8 + Laboratory, 15,000 Coins, 800 Mana *Level 5: ML 16 + 100,000 Coins, 1000 Mana *Level 6: ML 23 + 150,000 Coins, 1500 Mana *Level 7: ML 30 + 250,000 Coins, 1500 Mana *Level 8: ML 40 + 500,000 Coins, 3000 Mana |-|Level 1= *Level 1 ToM is provided on your land fully built *Spell Duration: 2 min. *10% Increased Profit & Timer Reduction L1 tower.JPG ToMPL1.JPG |-|Level 2= *Level 2 upgrade requirement: Magic Level 2 + Complete Quest: What you Sow *Spell Duration: 4 min. *12% Increased Profit & Timer Reduction L2 tower.JPG ToMBL2.JPG|Level 2 Build Req's ToMPL2.JPG |-|Level 3= *Level 3 upgrade requirement: Magic Level 4 *Spell Duration: 8min. *14% Increased Profit & Timer Reduction L3 tower.JPG ToMBL3.JPG|Level 3 Build Req's ToMPL3.JPG |-|Level 4= *Level 4 upgrade requirement: Magic Level 8 + Laboratory *Spell Duration: 16 min. *16% Increased Profit & Timer Reduction L4 tower.JPG ToMBL4.JPG|Level 4 Build Req's ToMPL4.JPG |-|Level 5= *Level 5 upgrade requirement: Magic Level 16 *Spell Duration: 24 min. *18% Increased Profit & Timer Reduction L5 tower.JPG ToMBL5.JPG|Level 5 Build Req's ToMPL5.JPG |-|Level 6= *Level 6 upgrade requirement: Magic Level *Spell Duration: 48 min. *20% Increased Profit & Timer Reduction L6 tower.jpg ToMBL6.JPG|Level 6 Build Req's ToMPL6.JPG |-|Level 7= *Level 7 upgrade requirement: Magic Level 30 *Spell Duration: 96 min. *24% Increased Profit & Timer Reduction L7 tower.jpg ToMBL7.JPG|Level 7 Build Req's ToMPL7.JPG |-|Level 8= *Level 8 upgrade requirement: Magic Level 40 *Spell Duration 60 min *30% Increased Profit & Timer Reduction L8ToMV.jpg ToMBL8.JPG|Level 8 Build Req's ToMPL8.JPG |-|Spell Timer Calculations= Category:Crafting